Such a fangirl
by Nanyin
Summary: Wizard robes wouldn't stand out at the London Comic Convention. Matter of fact they would be stopped several times to take a picture or selfie with fans of Fantasy.
1. London Con

I makes no dough but having so much fun doing this. Come jump in the fandom with me. Read, review and have some cookies too! Of course its an AU, how else can I get these characters together?

* * *

A flash of blue hair and red wizard robes doesn't stand out at the London Comix Convention. Matter of fact he was stopped several times to take a picture or selfie with fans of Fantasy. Now his companions were more of the twitchy verity always ensuring they weren't in the shot and avoiding detection.

His blond and brunette companions really could use a pint.

Ducking into the main stairwell, taking two to three stairs at a time they quickly come to the top floor, through twisted corridors and they find their destination. Quickly Edward (Teddy) Lupin, Hit Wizard knocks on the door.

"Hey, Auntie!"

The door opens to loud 80s rock music and a beautiful cat-eyed, black and red barefoot female alien dressed in a black leather-like costume bustier and shorts.

"Bout time boy, I just finished the body paint and need to finish dressing." Motioning him inside to a bit of chaos of costume pieces, odd weapons, another occupant was packing away a makeup kit. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if he wasn't dressed as Barf from Space Balls.

Handing the man his payment "Auntie" smiles "Thanks for the favor Chris, I'll look for you in the crowd." Kissing the woman on the temple "No problem luv, call me anytime."

After the click of the door closing, she turns to them. "Now tell me what you got yourself into now, that you need Auntie Mi's help? And before you ask for yes I am a Twi'lek."

Giving his best puppy eyes "Patch-up and hide?"

Chuckling Hermione eyes the men "So no sob story and just straight to your needs. Typical male."

Teddy blushes then whines.

"Did he tell you I'm a doctor?" Both shake their head negatively. Huffing in annoyance, she flicks her hand, a privacy screen appears. Then in a no-nonsense tone "No point in getting into an argy-bargy over it. Strip to your underwear gentlemen. I will need to assess the damage."

Looking at one another they shrug and proceed to strip. Turning Hermione begins tearing into their companion. "And where have you been, young man? Do you know your grandmother has gone to spare? No note, floo call or Patronus?!"

Waving his hands in surrender the Hit Wizard sputters.

In one voice the soldiers call to her attention "Ma'am."

Turning she stares than a slow sly smile with slight fang adorns her face. For a moment the super soldiers felt like prey. "Well, I know how I'm going to hide you."

Forty-five minutes of poking, prodding (her), cussing and six potions a piece later(them) Hermione sends Captain Steve Rogers and Sargent James Barnes to the shower before donning their costumes.

Twenty minutes after a shower, shave and a quick meal Darth Talon, Carnor Jax and two Imperial troopers leave the room.

Auntie Mi showed her itinerary, with a cackle and a tug on Teddy's cape promptly dragged them from one end of the building to the other and back again until they lost count. Six hours of a multitude of pictures taking and giving, attending presentations, winning trivia games, and haggling with vendors. The soldiers out of time met more people than they ever thought existed.

It seems being a nerd was fun.

Several times the group passed police officers and agents without incident. Somehow, she talked them into taking pictures and videos with a horde of other Star Wars groups without a fuss. Then ventured out for a huge photo op of Star Wars villains only.

Teddy was snickering and snarking the whole time.

The Imps (as Steve and Bucky found they were called) stood tall and intimidating by her side each step of the way.

They witnessed their dynamo of mischief, go weak and fangirl over a Batman and girl Joker couple, photobomb a Hetalia group. Posed for any kid under twelve that flashed puppy eyes, polite fan boys and some vendors for discounts. After jumping on an InuYasha for a picture, she noticed the time and quickly hurried them to a group costume contest.

They got third place and met Mark Hamill. She squealed and kissed him on the cheek while taking a picture with them in the background.

Such a fangirl.


	2. Dragon Con

On the S.H.E.I.L.D. Heli-carrier somewhere high in the clouds over the Gulf of Mexico.

Hit Wizard Lupin sits with other members of the British team in a collaborative meeting with S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Sorcerer Supreme.

He feels the vibration of the Stark watch prototype, specially made for magic users. Discreetly he reads the message as Fury drones on about intel gathered from Budapest.

 _Sugar Quills: "Haven't heard from you in a bit. Still mad I created such a buzz on Instagram as Darth Talon?"_

Inwardly he smirked, he received so much flak from his peers about that mission from, his superiors were begrudgingly quiet on the unconventional way he was able to stay undetected. Harry still ribbed him on the costumes, both his team and the S.H.E.I.L.D. team wanted to recruit Aunt Mi; Ron turned purple and blew his top. Well, after he purposely showed 'cousin Ron' some of the tongue and cheek pictures with her and the super soldiers that weren't found on Instagram. Guess she grew into her curls and teeth.

After a shite day, he needed a laugh.

 _White Raven: "Nope. Sorry, traveling, reporting, traveling some more."_

 _Sugar Quills: "Meetup in Atlanta, Georgia USA? Forced vacation spending it at Dragon Con."_

 _White Raven: "How many outfits do I need?"_

 _Sugar Quills: "Depends on how long you're staying and who you want to impress. I just have four with minimum makeup. I was pink for days from my last con."_

 _White Raven: "LOL! Did you meet Yaya Han yet?"_

 _Sugar Quills: "Cheeky boy. Is that the Jessica Rabbit chit with the balloon Roger Rabbit?"_

 _White Raven:_ _:P_ _"Yaaaasss."_

Dr. Strange took over the meeting "Now that has been covered, I am currently working on getting a team of Curse-breakers to look at some of the artifacts." Noting Lupin's subtle distraction. "Is there any objection to that Mr. Lupin?"

Not missing a beat to the sarcastic comment "No sir, not from my end. If I may ask who is on the list?"

Turning from the whiteboard flashing the confiscated items Dr. Strange focused on the blue haired man. Lupin gaze wasn't on him, it was on the several class XXXXX items that many Curse-breakers would not touch.

"Who do you have in mind?"

* * *

Down on the crowded promenade, thousands gather for this year's Dragon Convention. Characters of all genera are represented for three days. Cartoons, Anime, TV shows, Movies and a few spectators thrown into the mix of laughter and geekdom.

Lupin and others arrive after the parade ends and spectators begin to drift back into the hotel. Miffed he missed the spectacle of vehicles, animatronics, and costumes he went searching for his Aunt. Maybe she recorded it for him.

After numerous stops by fans, a quick snack break at a taco truck and watching a dance off between Yoko Littner and Cammy, they found his aunt posing with Sargent Slater and other Hall of Fame wrestlers.

Sighing in grief "Why did she have to wear that outfit?"

Bucky snickered at the boy's discomfort as he appraised the woman in the matching costume to his own from the sidelines. "Your aunt's black?"

Teddy growls adjusting his Serpentor headpiece "No shite, Buchanan." Cutting his eyes "Is that a problem?"

"No, just unexpected considering your pale as milk."

The classic bi-speckled, black, and red-clad Baroness smiles for the photographer, for numerous shots with to the famous group. Once the photo shoot was complete Hermione makes a quick beeline to them with a loud greeting, "Commander and Serpentor, glad you could make it."

Facing them, the boys get the full view of her costume and a group of vying trailing male fans behind her. Just as one tries to touch her arm, Bucky finds himself with an armful of curves. Warping her arms around his neck, brushing her warm maroon lips against his, she purrs "Destro. My darling, where were you?"

Dejected the unknown fans shoulders drop.

Bucky plays along pulling her closer and growls nuzzling her neck. Intensely all three men stare making the group uncomfortably shift then move out of sight.

Softly he murmurs "They're gone." Sighing in relief her accent was more pronounce "Bugger all, those twats have been tryin' to chat me up for over an hour. I think they wanted a bit o' slap and tickle."

Teddy whines "Bloody hell, auntie?" Gesturing at her costume, "I already get aggravation from my team about my **hawt aunt**."

Stepping back Hermione begins to straighten Bucky's costume, "Brass off Teddy. Keep it up and I'll get my riding crop and send the pictures to Ron. Guaranteeing they would be all over the Ministry within minutes."

Turning her attention back to the man she just used as a shield "My apologies, I shouldn't have accosted you without at least knowing your name." Lightly touching his silver chin, studying his mask covering all but his lower lip and chin. "I like the mask; the black accent obscures your facial features even further and the silver shading covering the exposed skin is a nice touch. Custom made? It's molded to your jawline too well to be store bought."

Accepting her light flirty touches, he chuckles, leaving his hands on her hips, knowing it would rub the wizard the wrong way. "We've already met ma'am and yes."

"Sod off, Buchanan." he pulls his aunt way and sunders off to find another food vendor.

Watching them "You shouldn't antagonize the man, Buck."

Nudging Cobra Commander, "Did you see her boots?" Sighing in lust "I bet dragonhide." Steve looks at Bucky surprised. Cockily Bucky smiles, "Let's get into some trouble and I'll tell you a story, Punk."

The men couldn't help but enjoy the day, especially with so many Baronesses and female Cobra soldiers of various shapes and sizes wanting pictures.

* * *

The night falls and the invading cosplayers have yet to have stopped venturing to and thro. The children are tuckered out with so much to see and do, boneless in their parent's arms; taken away be put to bed. The air of mischief changes as the main hall begins to metamorphous for more mature activity. Strobe lights are erected and meeting rooms are cleared to become themed dance halls.

High above within the upper tier bridges, shrieks of laughter are heard as people participate in mini cars and roller skating contests.

"So, when I got sick or my asthma was really bad you fed me potions?"

Shrugging his shoulders Bucky made no apology, "Yeah, I suspected you had some linage. When we used to cut through certain alleys with no-mag repeal wards, you would react just enough to know when something wasn't right. Remember that old barn owl that you used to feed. It was a magical post owl that took a liking to you. I thought it was your familiar for a while. Crazy when you think about it." Looking over to Steve, "You and sister, third generation right? Steve nodded positively. "Mom and Dad figured, your grandparents either left or was sent away from the old country because they didn't manifest. Mom said it was easier to disappear, old family magic would backlash if blood was spilled." Shrugging again "Your parents were good people, Steve, so Dad took it upon himself to get you potions. Not the best quality but it was enough to get you through the worst of your fits."

Leaning on the fourth story bridge wall bench Steve digested what Bucky said. He mumbled, "Wonder if that extends to…" Bucky nudged him, looking over blue meet brown. A disturbing understanding was shared.

It would explain why there were so few super soldiers and so many deaths.

The heavy mood was quickly dispelled by laughter, "So, Meda and Molly are trying to set you up for marriage now? My condolence love, I learned long ago to keep scarce of both her and Molly's scheming."

"Piff, Mi you should have seen Victoire's face at the last luncheon Grandma held." Jutting his nose in the air as he spoke in falsetto "Now understand Edward this will be an elegant function for all the families to meet and greet. It is important to get to know all the people of your age and learn to deal with them."

Teddy made gestures of quotations as he spoke. "Then Molly gave her pearls of wisdom. Teddy would be such an honor to see **your** Handfasting with your chosen. It would be a good example for the children to see such fine an example of dedication."

Waving his hands in exasperation "Mi, she was looking directly at Victoire!"

Hermione giggle then huffed "Poor Vic, she didn't deserve to be put on display like that, at least your grandmother is subtle. I remember when Molly pulled that nonsense with your parents, in the middle of dinner, no less. Your father's voice dropped to such a tone I never heard before that day as he put that woman in her place. Under no circumstances do you have any say in our lives, Mrs. Weasley. The only one we would answer to is Andromeda Tonks and no one else. Ha! The pots and pans had dents that night."

Stopping in front of the brooding men, Hermione eyes them "So gentlemen where are we off to now?" Raising her eyebrow to a set of giggling of age Sailor Moon Scouts: Jupiter and Uranus coming towards their direction. "Or do we go our separate ways?"

Perking up Teddy quickly intercepts them, in an exaggerated bow introduces himself, looking back winks and leaves one on each arm. Shaking her head and sighing with mirth, "Well that answers my question. Wonder how 'in character' those girls are?"

Bucky and Steve were slightly surprised and amused the Brit worked so fast. Stealing Steve's dring while budgeting him over to sit between them, she steals peak over at Bucky, "It the accent gentlemen."


End file.
